Like father like daughter
by TheStarster
Summary: A girl that is a fairy tail mage recalls her past memories of her life and her true self is revealed. A possible love story awaits for her with a man she never thought she could ever love or be loved by.This is more like a story about Lucy.Its meant to be an one-shot if anyone thinks I should keep writing please leave a review or sent me a PM !(Maybe later rated M .If I continue)
1. A bloody-red rose

**MY POV**

All this happened years ago when I was just a little girl, before I leave, before I try to forget…..before I join _Fairy Tail_.

And my flashback starts at that day that changed my life…That day 14 years ago when I was abandoned by _him._

-  
**NORMAL POV**

"Papa, I don't want to live with this people."

"Sweetie, being with papa will only cause you is your new family " they little girl to seem strong but the tears in her eyes betrayed her .

"Don't worry little one, I'll be a really good mummy and my husband too.I am sure he will adore you. Come with me inside the house."

"Don't wanna!" she yelled like her life depend on man sighed then he kneeled and gave the girl a hug.

"You must never forget this one thing: I love you more than my own life. This words from me to you, must always stay alive in your heart like a prayer."

"papa?!" the girl said with wide opened her eyes. She knew what he was about to say and she didn't want to hear it.

"Good-….Goodbye sweetie. This is the end for us. Starting today im nothing to you"

This was the last words the man said before he disappears like a leaf carried by the wild wind.

"You are my everything PAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the blond angel screamed and it was like her langs was about to pop out of he chest.

The woman was looking at her with eyes full of fear and wonder about the girl…it was like she was looking at a wild beast.

Her magic power was overflowing, so much that a strong wind started at the garden of the rich family, the roses were now all over the place traveling by the wind.

That only cause the girl to remember how her dear father disappeared a while ago right in fron of her and make her wrath and sadness even wilder.

**MY POV**

I was about to lose my mind. I had no control over my magic power or my body…and even worse….I had no control over my own actions.  
"Sweetie?I love you please calm down" and that was it for my senses. Once I heard her outer this words….papa is the only that loves me not some weird lady that doesn't even know me…. "Papaaaaaaaaaa!"

She was afraid of me…No one in the house dared to come at the garden to save her, they just left her there at my mercy….

Oh lady….

I wasn't me anymore just a freaking monster, with no senses or logic in me. I was just a maze of magic power. Nothing more.

"Stop it! I'm scared." The lady tried to protect her self from the monster infront of her. "Ah!"

And that was it, I, at the age of 7,completely lose control .My senses was yelling my emotions now had completely control over me.

All I remember from that day is a little sweating me and the lady dead by my side, murdered. Murdered by me.

Her new adopted daughter….

Heartphilia Lucy.


	2. Welcome to Roselia town

**Lucy's POV**

The roses where all over the place in the _'royal'_ garden of the _Lady,_the memories where coming in my mind on after another 'Papaa…..'. Even now that Im in Fairy Tail and I have my precious nakama the gap that you left behind is still there and makes my heart waver even more day by day…

"I mis-…"

"Luce!You really like the roses,don't ya?"  
"Well,yeahh…kinda…" The truth is I really despite this flowers…I hate the roses they only remind me of bad memories.

"Geehee!Here you are Luce!" he kindly said to me while stretching his always warm hand towards me "Whats that Natsu?"  
"It's a rose! I cut it for you Luce,you just said you like them didn't you?!" his eyes were looking towards me sadly. How could I hurt his feelings by saying that I don't want this thing?

"Thank you, Natsu. This was really kind of you." I said to him putting a fake smile on my face just to make my dear friend feel happy "Im glad you like it this much Luce!"  
Oh,Natsu…Always so considered of me and everyone. Doing anything to make us happy and make us enjoy every minute of our lifes.

Currently with the rest of the Guild we decide to take a vacation and we came at the Roselia Town.

"The legend says that the woman who founded this town loved the roses and she was even named after them" Levy said with a romantic look in her eyes like she was falling in love with the legend.

"Wasn't it just her second name after the roses?" Fried tried to correct Levy without insulting her too much. "Yeah I know…I always loved this story.I remember my mother telling me how Roselia loved to sit in her personal rose garden and sing to her father…For some reason I always tend to cry when my mother was telling me this story and sang that song for me."

Everyone was charmed by Levys words…

_"Ro takaku noboru hikari _  
_wakitachitaru omoi _  
_mamorubeki ryu no michi yo _  
_shira ha sasu sora o aogi_

_Suna kaze arabutomo _  
_sakihokoru ko no hi yo _  
_hana ni mai chiran"_

"Can you hear that?" Erza asked no one in particular.

This is it…this is the song…

"Lucy you are crying?!" Gray asked me really 've never see me before crying.

This is Roselia's song….This song…..

flash back

_"Rasen ni tsutau hikari _  
_ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e _  
_arishi hi no omokage yo _  
_towa no uta wo kokoro tsunagi_

_Ten ara madoutomo _  
_moesakaru ware no hi yo_  
_yami wo kirisakan_

_Ro takaku noboru hikari _  
_nagareruru toki kioku _  
_ayumubeki ikiru michi wo _  
_yueni ikiru sora o aogi…"_

"You have the most beautiful voice in the world, my angel"  
"Thank you papa!I love you so muchhhhh! As long you are pleased im pleased too!"  
"What a great daughter I have..HAHA!"  
" you are too lucky papa!"

**End of flash back**

"Paa-a-paa…." I whisper as I was looking at the empty garden in front of me  
"Huh?Lucy whats wrong?" Gray tried to figure out the cause of my tears "Its nothing I just really like this song…and my ….my….."

"Your what Lucy?" Natsu poped in out discussion. I gather all my courage left and said it "My….My father too…He really liked this song…"

"Aw Luceeeee!" Natsu yelled while hugging me fiercely !

**Normal POV**

"But who is singing Roselias song anyway?" Ever questioned .

We searched around the garden to end up to find a little girl with blond hair and one brown eye and one red as blood.

"Lu-chan?" Levy moved towards was pale like death had come to take her with him at the underworld,her eyes widen and she was quiet like she had seen a ghost.

The girl walked towards Lucy and Levy. "Lucy pull your self together!" Levy begged her dear friend "Whats wrong with Blondie?" Laxus complained.

The girl stretched out her hand and stroked Lucy's hand and looked her straight in the eyes staring at them, like she was looking for an answer thought them.  
_"Which is it?"_ Lucy keep looking at the girl not understanding what she was saying at her "Who are you sweetie?" Master asked while walking towards the 3 girls "Which is it?" the girl insisted and griped Lucy's hand "I-I don't have an answer yet…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What the girl mean Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I don't have an answer yet….." Lucy kept repeating the same phrase like she was just now realize the meaning of her words. Lucy fell on her knees and kept saying the same thing over and over again and her tears kept increasing.

The girl stroked Lucys hand one more time and left walking towards the exit of the rose garden "Wait.!" Gray try to stop her from leaving but Lucy's collapse stopped him and a little while before she reaches the ground he grabbed her saving her from the fall.

_***Time skip* 3 hours**_

"We came all the way here to chill out a little before the GMG and now this is ruining our vacation!" Ever complained like she didn't care about her nakamas health.  
"Ever you bitch!" Erza start to get angry and prepared some swords to kick Ever's ass but...

"Blondie is sick and something is really wrong with is like that for a week already but day by the day its worse!So as Lucy's dear nakama we should stay by her side!"

That made some people to think 'Why the heck Laxus care?and how did HE notice the change in Lucy that they did not?'

The silent was broken by Levy "But why she didn't wake up already?Its been 3 whole hours!"  
Levy was so worried that she started getting pale her self "Don't worry too much, is strong...She will be just fine without you worrying that much" Gajeel said while patting Levy's head shyly !

"Mmmmm...pa...pa..." Everyone turn their looks towards Lucy,she was waking up!  
*knock-knock*  
"Please come in." Master invited the unknown guest."And you are,Sir?" Erza asked.

"Im this town mayor.I heard that you just arrived and your guildmate faded so I decide to pay you a visit"

"We have to ask you something about a mysterious young girl at Roselias garden..."  
"It can't be! She showed up?After all this time she is here..."  
"Is it someones child that run away?Its dangerous to leave her all alone!"

A little chuckle escaped the mans lips...  
"Please Sire,tell us!Who is she?!" Levy asked eagerly.

"She is our dear Lady._..Lady Roselia_."

"Huh?!" Everyone couldn't believe it... "Not only Roselia was a 7-year-old girl but she was alive after 400 years?!

**Whats her secret?Who is she truly?And most important what is she to Lucy Heartfilia?**

**_Disclaimer_******: _The song is from Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The lost tower OST 30 !_  
_Also FT owner is Hiro Mashima-sensei !_


End file.
